


Coming home

by Taker



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taker/pseuds/Taker
Summary: Asami coming home from work on a snowy day and she’s freezing like hell. Korra was already prepared for popsicle Asami.Conatins cutness, fluff and some sweet kisses





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a secret santa gift to @tinynobody and I really hope they enjoy it.

It was just a few days until Christmas and the streets and buildings were covered in a thick blanket of snow. It was a beautiful sight, but Asami couldn’t enjoy it. She worked late to finish up some more documents before the holidays started. She wanted her first Christmas with Korra to be perfect, and for that she wanted to get every worry she might have out of the way. Everything was already planned out, Christmas eve would solely be her and Korra. They’d have a nice dinner first and then they’d share some more precious alone time with lots of cuddling. Christmas Day would be spent on Airbender Island with the whole family. With that in mind she worked extra hard.

"Aaaaand done! That was the last one for today," said Asami as she stretched in her chair. "That took longer than expected..." she looked at the clock and gasped, "Oh shit, it's that late already?! I promised Korra I would be home sooner today." 

In a hurry she put away the documents, took her coat and left her office. Once outside she finally realized that it had been snowing for quite some time. "When did it start to snow? It's so cold." She slid and slithered to her Satomobile. 

"Please start, please start, it's so cold and I don't want to walk home." The ignition started and Asami made a small jump of joy. She drove home as fast as she could, which was actually really slowly. But once she was home, Asami was shaking so hard that she had trouble opening the door.

"Korra dear, I'm home!" she said, as she finally opened the door and was greeted by the warm and loving feeling she always has coming home to Korra. "I'm sorry it got so late today. I totally forgot the time." She was just hanging up her coat as strong arms closed around her in a gentle hug, and she was kissed behind the ear. Asami relaxed into the warm embrace and and sighed quietly. 

"Welcome home honey.... you are freezing cold! Thank Raava I already lit up the stove." Korra tried to let go of Asami to lead her to the stove but Asami grabbed Korra’s hands and put them around her again. 

"Nooo! Please stay! It's so cold without you" Asami clung to Korra’s arms. 

"Then I’ve got no other choice," Korra said, as she swooped the freezing Asami up in her arms and held her tight to her body. Asami threw her arms around Korra's shoulders and hid her face in Korra's neck. She was so calm and comfortable that she didn't even realize that Korra started moving. 

In the living room Korra ditched the spacious couch and walked straight to the soft, fluffy carpet that was right in front of the lit stove. They sat down and Korra took one of the blankets that adorned the couch to drape it around them. For a while they sat in comfortable silence, appreciating the company of their loved one. Just taking in the scent and warmth of her beloved, Asami felt instantly at peace. 

"How—" She just wanted to ask Korra how her day was, as a shrieking noise came from the kitchen. 

"Crap!" With reluctance Korra stood up. "I forgot that I was making some jasmine tea. I thought you would like some after you got home." With that Korra went to the kitchen. 

Without Korra to rest on, Asami lay down on the carpet and watched the intriguing play of the fire. She thought about how lucky she was to have the best girlfriend in the world, and how meeting Korra had changed her life for the better. Lost in thought, Asami didn't hear Korra enter the living room again and was startled as she felt her sitting down next to her. 

"Sorry to startle you. Here’s your tea." Korra smiled gently and took Asami back into her arms. Asami cuddled back into the safety that was Korra's arms and took a sip from her tea. 

"What where you thinking about that had you so enraptured?" Korra rested her chin on Asami's shoulder and sweetly kissed her neck. 

"I thought about how amazing and sweet you are and how lucky I am to have you. You are one of the best things that’s ever happened in my life." She blushed a bit. 

Korra shifted so she could look in her loved one’s emerald eyes. Korra's cerulean eyes were filled with so much warmth, love and affection that no words were needed to show Asami how much she loved her. 

And so no further words were spoken as they basked in the love they felt for each other. Asami fell back in Korra's embrace, taking in more of the warmth and care. She started to grow sleepy, and just as she started to doze off she remembered that Korra wanted to tell her something before she was interrupted by the teakettle’s whistle. 

"Korra, what did you want to say earlier?" Asami rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

Korra scratched her neck "I just wanted to know how your day was. But I guess it was pretty exhausting." Asami shifted so she was in Korras lap again, and pulled the blanket tight around their bodies once more. 

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder and let out a long yawn. "It was just a lot of boring paperwork. So what about you? What did you do today?" 

"I played with Naga, and had lunch with Bolin, and then I patrolled in town with Naga and helped people that had problems with the sudden snowfall. After that I took a walk and visited Pema and the kids to ask if they needed any help with the Christmas decorations. And look what I found," Korra took a Misteltoe out of her pocket and held it over her and Asami's head. 

"Pema told me about the tradition which says that two people under a mistletoe have to kiss. Isn’t that cute? And, oh what a coincidence! There just happens to be a mistletoe over us." 

Korra looked down, and saw that Asami had fallen asleep in her lap. "I guess somebody was really tired." Korra smiled down at Asami and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "We don't wanna break the tradition, right?" 

Gently, she picked Asami up and carried her to the bedroom. She carefully put Asami on top of the bed and changed her clothes to be more comfortable. She covered Asami with the blanket and quickly changed herself too. But before she followed Asami under the blanket, she hung up the mistletoe over their bed, so that tomorrow morning she could show Asami what she’d found. 

Korra lay down next to Asami, who immediately cuddled closer to her. With her arm draped around her waist, Korra gave her a last peck behind the ear before she too fell asleep, with a gentle smile on her face.


End file.
